fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
PrisMIX! Take Flight!
'''PrisMIX! Take Flight! '''is the first season of the anime series from the PrisMIX Project, a multimedia franchise. It covers the birth of the Unit PrisMIX. It is directed by Apricot M. Plot Koemi Fujioka just began High School and her life is already crazy! After choosing the Performance Club as her extra activity, she was discovered by the talent hunter of Rainbow Productions, which is about to debut a new Idol group! Join Koemi in her rise to fame as a member of PrisMIX! Characters PrisMIX * Koemi Fujioka: PrisMIX's center aka face of the group, she was scouted in her Performance club for her incredible stage presence and Idol potential. She is a sweet and shy girl who is overcoming her lack of confidence, her symbol is the heart. * Emiko Koizumi: PrisMIX's youngest member, she was a trainee on Rainbow Agency for some years, and was finally approved for debut. Emiko is a playful and careless girl, she never lost her childish behavior, which makes her very curious, her symbol is the music note * Akiko Oshiro: PrisMIX's visual, she was scouted in an amateur runway, since she used to be a model, but proved she is Idol material. Akiko is calm and reserved, with a very stylish way of doing things, but it's rumoured she has some more...interesting likes. Her symbol is the diamond * Midori Morinohana: PrisMIX's main vocal, a former conservatory student who left because of the pressure, but never gave up on singing until she applied for the project, Midori is joyful and relaxed, she goes at her own pace, connecting with naure. Her symbol is the flower * Fumiko Shinju: PrisMIX's leader, a retired child actress who has kept her fame and applied to the project to try new things and show a new herself. The personality she shows in public is refined and strict, but acts like a mother towards the other members. Her symbol is the crown * Hanan Yukimura: PrisMIX's main dancer, she was scouted at her dance academy because of her outstanding skills, she is always daydreaming about things that are cute to her, even when practicing her dance. Her symbol is the star * Akane Tachibana: PrisMIX's 4D girl, she was a trainee at the agency for some time as well, she has a natural sexy aura which attracts a lot of fans, but she also is a total mess, who ends up in many funny and unfortunate situations, her symbol is the rose * Sakura Miyamoto: PrisMIX's main lyricist, a girl raised in a traditional japanese family who decided to investigate what was so great about Idols and ended up becoming one. She is a total Yamato Nadeshiko, and knows many things about traditional japanese arts. Her symbol is the coin * Ayame Nijino: PrisMIX's main rapper, the daughter of Rainbow's CEO and a girl whose debut was ruined one time, Ayame is cheerful and energetic, being the girl who causes noise most of the time, she is also a total Idol Otaku. Her symbol is the rainbow Rainbow Staff * Hadoru Shiniya: PrisMIX's main producer and manager, who is always there for the girls, Hadoru would never let any of the girls get hurt, he is very protective * Hoshidomu Nijino: Hoshidomu is Rainbow's CEO and Ayame's mother, she created PrisMIX as a project for her daughter, but ended up creating an opportunity for girls chasing their dreams. She's very kind, but really ambitious * Hanako Ryuko: PrisMIX's designer, a very comprehensive and open minded girl, who always takes the girl's ideas into consideration, she has been labeled as a design prodigy Locations * Kanazawa: The capital of the Ishikawa prefecture, where the story takes place ** Rainbow Productions: A local Kanazawa talent agency, the building where PrisMIX develops its activities ** SOUL Place: A building in Katamachi, where musicians and Idols aspirants perform. PrisMIX holds its performances here ** Prism Dorm: An appartment where all the PrisMIX girls are installed, it is where most of the bonding between the girls happens Media Episodes Please check PrisMIX! Take Flight! Episode Guide for all the episodes aired Discography Please check PrisMIX! Take Flight! Discography for more information Trivia * The series was supposed to be a sequel to PriPara: Chance to Shine!, but it was later changed to be its own frachise, similar to Love Live! or Bandori. Chance to Shine's sequel is still a thing however, named Pretty Prism Agency Category:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Fan Series Category:PrisMIX! Take Flight!